Inoculation
by KalElAshkevron
Summary: Lily Potter worked magic upon her son to save him, magic beyond anyone's wildest dreams. (This is just a one shot!)


Lily Potter knew she was doing the right thing, it was the only way to save her son's life! She had been planning this for nearly six months and had finished the final part of her plan not long before the front door of Potter Cottage was blown in and James screamed for her to take Harry and run.

Voldemort stood over Harry Potter's crib a triumphant grin plastered across his face, he cast the death curse only for it to power the finale legacy of Lily Potter. All that was left of him when help arrived too late for the Potters were his robes!

Petunia Dursley read the letter from her estranged sister with tears in her eyes. "Oh Lily I knew they would take you away from me but not like this. Don't worry, I will take care of your son as if he were my own."

The next night she heard a baby crying and it sounded as if it was coming from her front stoop. She opened the door and gasped in shock to see whom she believed to be her nephew crying in the cold.

"Those ruddy fools left an infant on a doorstep in the cold? Oh how they will pay for what they have done to my family. Won't they little one?" She asked the bundle now wrapped in her arms.

1991 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

An out of breathe Minerva McGonagall, Professor of Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor House came barreling through the Headmaster's office door. "ALBUS, he's not on the list!" she cried around gasps for breaths.

"Calm yourself Minnie, who isn't on the list?" The aged Headmaster chuckled at the antics of his Deputy Headmistress.

She took a deep gulp of air "Harry bleeding Potter is not on the list of new students and I wish to know why?" she replied with no small amount of anger in her voice.

"WHAT!" he asked reaching across the desk to snatch the scroll of new students from her hand.

Nearly thirty minutes later found the two knocking frantically at the door of a small well kept house on Privet Drive.

An athletic looking blonde haired young boy answered the front door "May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes young man we are looking for Harry Potter, is he home?" Albus Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"MOM There are some strangers at the door asking for Harry!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Petunia Dursley came around the corner a smile on her face as she wiped her hands on a towel. When she spotted the two standing outside of her front door the smile disappeared in an instance.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Now Petunia dear, aren't you going to invite us in?" Albus asked in as kindly a voice as he could muster.

"Fine! Come in, but please don't expect any hospitality. Let's get to the point of your visit so you may leave." she replied with a great deal of venom.

"We are here to see Harry, for some reason he did not show up on our list of new students for this term." he replied as he took a seat.

Minerva walked slowly around the living room noticing all of the photos of two happy young boys and a smiling Petunia.

"You are in luck then, he should be arriving shortly. He has spent the week at Camden Military Academy, he is considering attending there this fall."

"Preposterous, Harry has been on the scrolls of Hogwarts since his birth!" McGonagall scoffed.

"Funny that, considering you just said he didn't show up on this terms list." Petunia replied.

The front door swung open to an exuberant black haired young man. "Aunt Petunia I'm back and it was bloody brilliant!" he said bounding into the room. He stopped on seeing that they had company. "Right sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." he said smiling "I'll just put my thing away."

"Harry wait, they are here to see you." Petunia said before he could leave the room. "These are Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Oh, them!" he replied a scowl crossing his features.

Dumbledore looked perplexed "What do you mean by "them"?"

"Them, as in those people whom got my parent's killed by a megalomaniac." Harry said with a sneer on his face that would put one Severus Snape to shame. "Why are you here?" he asked the two now completely flabbergasted magicals.

"We are here to tell you about your place at Hogwarts, you have been on the books since your birth. You will be coming to learn magic in September and to learn more about your parents world." Albus tried to explain.

"No thank you!" Harry replied.

"What?" asked Dumbledore and McGonagall together.

"I said no thank you, I wish nothing to do with your world."

"Now see here, you are a member of magical Britain and you will be coming to Hogwarts to learn to be a wizard like your father." Dumbledore replied hotly.

The entire time Petunia just sat with a smirk on her face. "Oh Lily I wish you could see this!" she thought to herself while wishing she had a camera handy.

"I will be doing no such thing, I have my life planned out thank you very much and it has nothing to do with you and your chicanery." Harry replied just as hotly.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had never in his life been spoken to in such a manner by a child. He surged to his feet brandishing his wand "Now see here my boy!"

"I am not your boy!" Harry replied as he took a fighting stance.

Minerva could only sit and wonder had things had gotten so out of hand so quickly. "Albus perhaps we are coming about this the wrong way?" she asked.

"No he has a destiny ahead of him and it has nothing to do with some silly muggle whatnot. He will be coming with us this instant and I will get this sorted. Petunia thank you for taking care of him but I believe as his magical guardian it has now befallen on me to take matters in hand."

Harry looked him dead in the eyes and broadened his stance bringing his fists up. "Piss off old man, I'm staying right where I am."

Having been pushed to his limit Dumbledore did the unthinkable, he cast a stunner at Harry.

Then he could do nothing but stand and gape as the spell passed right through him as if he wasn't even there.

Harry looked down and looked at the spot where the magic had passed through him, he looked up to his Aunt momentarily confused until he noticed her grin and the slight nod of her head.

Minerva was torn between cursing Dumbledore out for using magic on a child and wonder at what had just transpired.

Albus cast several more spells in quick succession, a binding spell, a leg lock jinx and another stunner.

All of them passed through Harry like he was made of air.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing ALBUS?" McGonagall asked.

The old man had lost it and was now a snarling mess with spittle rolling into his beard.

"Now see here Dumbledore!" Petunia yelled at him.

He spun in his rage and fired off a stunner at her, it passed through her just as it had Harry. In desperation Dumbledore made eye contact with Petunia and cast a legilimens spell, and to his utter disbelief he could read nothing from her. Like Harry it was as if she was made of air! He spun towards young Dudley Dursley and loosed another stunner with the same effect as the others he had cast.

Minerva could not believe what was happening, Albus too many names Dumbledore had finally snapped. She fired off a disarming spell and a stunner of her own at the aged wizard and watched as he crumpled to the floor.

"Petunia I am so sorry for what has transpired here, I think Albus will be spending some time in St. Mungo's. Can you tell me what magic this was that prevented his spells from affecting you?"

"Professor why don't you make yourself comfortable and we can have some tea. I will explain everything to the best of my abilities."

"Harry, Dudley why don't the two of you go prepare us some tea?" Petunia queried looking at her son and nephew.

"Yes Aunt!"

"Yes Mom!"

"First off I need to make an apology for Harry's behaviour, I am afraid I have made him a bit biased against your world. And the letters he received from his mother didn't help matters much either.

I think the easiest place to start would be from before he was born. Lily had a secret that not even James knew about, she was a seer. She saw the rise of your Dark Lord and she also saw her death at his hands. You claimed my sister was the brightest witch of her age, you have no bloody clue how bright she was.

She saw the stagnation of your world and the many more Dark Lords to come and the deaths of hundreds of thousands of mundane people like myself at their hands. She worked for years to make sure this does not come to pass.

Harry is the culmination of her life's work, she took his magical ability and turned it into something else completely. She created an inoculation of sorts against magic completely. It started with the death curse Voldemort cast at Harry, it was the powering catalyst. Then when your own Professor Dumbledore dropped Harry off on my doorstep, he cast blood wards to protect Harry. What he in fact did was power Lily's greatest achievement besides her son and that is an immunity to magic. Those blood wards were the last magic to ever be cast on Harry that would affect him. And because my sister was who she was, she made sure that Harry would be able to pass on this immunization to those around him. It is one hundred percent communicable for all mundanes and it causes no harm.

Harry was a part of your world until that day your Dark Lord Voldemort decided to kill my sister, her husband and an infant. He sealed his fate and that of your world, you wished to remain separate from us and your greatest wish has been granted.

Lily's cure has had eleven years to propagate and spread, and I know for a fact that all of mundane Britain is now immune to all of your magics. Sure you can destroy buildings and bridges and blow up cars and houses but you will never be able to cast a single spell against a mundane again. This includes those memory charms you love so much to remain hidden and the death curse your Dark Lord loved so much. None in the mundane world will perish from that dreadful curse ever again.

I tell you all of this because you need to get your house in order and quickly. The mundane world will no longer standby as your Dark Lords run willy nilly across the country and world. When the whole world finds out about magic and it is only a matter of time before the truth comes out, if you are not prepared it will mean the extinction of your people.

This is the gift my sister gave to her son so that he may live in peace, because she saw the future your world had in store for him. She took desperate steps to save him from a great deal of pain not just from your world but mine as well.

If you haven't noticed? It is just the three of us here. Vernon and I divorced not long after Harry was left on our doorstep. Lily made sure I knew what a bitter nasty person I would become if I stayed with him. She also told me what my own son would become, I could not in good conscious let any of it come to pass. She made sure we would be taken care of and would want for nothing. I have spent most of the past eleven years making sure both boys were loved and given everything they would need to become respectable members of their community.

Dudley has dreams of competing in the Olympics, he is quit the little gymnast.

As for Harry he has already chosen his own career path, the school he wishes to attend will give him all the things he will need for that career.

There is nothing you or Albus bloody Dumbledore can do to change any of this, it's eleven years too late.

I have a letter here for Dumbledore that I believe you should take with you and have him read once he has calmed down."

"I just don't believe any of this, what would make Lily take away Harry's magic?" Minerva asked a look of disbelief written across her features.

"I believe it all stems from a prophecy that was given to Dumbledore when he hired your divination teacher. Thanks to his actions as well as those of Severus Snape, Voldemort found out about the prophecy. The thing is, they set everything in motion! Lily saw all of this and took steps to save her son. Ask him about it when he wakes up and then give him this, I'm sure he can fill in anything I may have left out. Make sure and tell him that if he comes here again, that measures will be taken against him. My nephew is no longer any of his concern!"

McGonagall promised she would make sure and stress this point to him when he woke. She thanked Petunia for her time and wished Harry all the best. Levitating a still unconscious Dumbledore she was escorted out to the front stoop where she disapparated with the Headmaster.

Later that day at Hogwarts a meeting of immense proportion was taking place.

"Dumbledore you will tell me everything starting with this prophecy and why you deemed it necessary to fire off stunning spells at a prospective student and his guardian?" Amelia Bones the head of the DMLE said standing with her fist's planted on his desk towering over him.

He looked over to Minerva who simply smirked at him. "Don't you dare give me that look Albus, what I learned in that house has far reaching consequences. And I will not be a part of your machinations against you know who. You have a lot to answer for, starting with this so called prophecy."

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore leaned as far back in his seat as he felt all of his hundred years of age.

He looked at all of those present from his staff to the head of the DMLE to Minister Fudge himself.

Taking a deep breathe Dumbledore began telling the story of the last war with Voldemort, the bits that no one else knew of. From the prophecy to the dark magic Voldemort had performed to split his soul.

When he was finished with his part of the tale Minerva informed those present of what she had learned from Petunia Evans. No one could believe something like this was even possible, how could a muggleborn witch inoculate everyone without magic from magic?

Dumbledore sat in his own ruminations as Minnie explained what she had learned and he could only hold his head in shame as regret for every action he had taken piled up, especially after reading the condemning letter written all those years ago by Lily Potter.

She had stripped her own son of his heritage so as to save him from torture, heartache and loss. She had then done something absolutely unbelievable that not even he could have come up with and passed on an immunity to all of the muggles from magic.

Petunia had been right when she informed Minnie that their world was about to change. The question was, would they be able to adapt to this immense paradigm shift?

The End!

 **A/N: I always wondered how those in the wizarding world would react if the mundane world were immune to magic. The only way for Voldemort and his people to get their jollies would be to blow up buildings or drop cars on people. The only way they would be able to torture anyone would be with knives, not through the cruciatus. And if they couldn't throw a killing curse at law enforcement there would be a fighting chance for muggles.**

 **What do you think would be the outcome of a worldwide magical inoculation?**


End file.
